


The book of info

by Megafacts



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Breeding, Egg Laying, Eggs, For Science!, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Mating Bites, Mating Dance, Mating Rituals, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megafacts/pseuds/Megafacts
Summary: So this is basically info from my head canon of Among Us. You can come here and read up on stuff before reading one of my books so you can have all the info you could ever want. If you use this info at any point in your own among us stories then please credit the idea being mine and gift it to me!I will also answer any questions you may have.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Impostor history

Years ago when space programs were just starting Imposters lived a normal like with their human counterparts. The humans having no idea an alien was among them as imposters would try to help with tasks they didn't really understand and would breed with others of their species or of the human species.

Imposters liked breeding with one another more for obvious reasons as their partner wouldn't be scared of their true form while mating and making more young. It was a peaceful existence before something happened in the imposter's DNA. Quickly finding they were unable to give young via other imposters they turned to their human counterparts to keep their blood lines going. The humans, understandably, did not want to produce young while mid space mission as much as others of their species did. This made imposters slowly become swallowed by their primal need to breed.

They also quickly found that their kind would be punished harshly when the other humans found what they did to their chosen breeding partner. Taking this as a challenge imposters started to breed secretly and kept their breeding partner hidden away from the crew but this was also found to be futile as humans were naturally nosy and social creatures which meant their breeding partner was always found. Most imposters were sent out into space to die from an act that seemed so evil by the humans. One less imposter meant one less of a dying species.

They quickly came with a way to solve all their problems. Using their scent they would find the most fertile of the group and kill the humans that were only in the way before taking their prize. Killing the other humans found that there would be more food for their mate thus meaning they would be on the ship longer and forced to care for the young as it was found the humans (mainly the females) once on land would abandon their children for dead. Thus Imposters found that slowing the speed of the ship and keeping most facilities off would save power and mean more time on the ship to breed and raise more young before stopping at the assigned planet to inevitably fuel the ship.

There was also a problem of having two imposters on one ship, another imposter meant two more mouths to feed and less food for their breeder and young. If the male imposters grew up together they could co exist and have the same or one breeder, taking turns who would be the father of that breeding's young. Two female imposters, however, would fight to the death to live and breed for another day. Not wanting to risk losing food for their own young and breeder.

There was another problem however, some ships would not have any fertile humans of the opposite sex so the imposter would then have to lay in wait till they were on a different planet and get off to join another crew or they would perhaps get lucky and have the ability to go onto another ship that sent a distress signal and maybe find a fertile human on that ship. Claimed by another imposter or not they would immediately make sure the human had no young by making their tendrils go inside the female and kill any young inside before dumping their own seed inside thus securing their blood line goes on.

When two imposters fight they will fight to the death, no matter the cost. If a breeder is won they get a bite on their neck showing they were taken by the winning imposter, who soon quickly takes their prize.

There have been cases of imposters being kind to their breeders and breeders falling in love with their imposter but that is rarely the case as imposters know their species are almost dead thanks to what humans have done to them. Calling their kind, rightfully so, parasites and some claiming imposters don't exist that only rub salt into their wounds. 

_May the imposter species never die. ___


	2. Birth colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What suit color mix makes what.
> 
> (Will update when new colors are released)

Welcome to alien and human biology! This applies to both sides! I hope you all enjoy if you wanna use this as a template for any OCs!

White produces any and all colors in their brood.

Black produces any and all colors in their brood.

Brown produces any and all colors in their brood.

_All colors below have a low chance of making a white, black, or brown even if they mate with a color not of those three._

Green alone produces green, lime, yellow, or blue.

Blue produces blue or cyan.

Red produces red or pink

Yellow alone produces yellow.

Purple produces purple, red, blue, pink, or cyan.

Orange produces orange, red, pink, or yellow.

Lime produces lime, green, yellow, or blue.

Pink produces pink or red.

So blue + purple = blue, cyan, red, pink, purple, white, black, or brown. Use this template for any fanart you wanna make of their brood.

Rarely does a mutation happen and a suit is tan or fortegreen. It's rare but not impossible. This mutation can happen in all colors.


	3. Impostor Subspecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's right! My head canon has different subspecies that will be detailed here.
> 
> May or may not be mentioned but I'll say it here in case.
> 
> Seeders - Green blood
> 
> Egg layers - Orange blood
> 
> Dancers - Purple blood

Welcome to imposter subspecies 1.0! We are still currently finding different subspecies every day but they all fall into the same category! Today we look at the males of every species, the females have mainly the same behavior as the males! Let's take a look shall we?

We have found that all broods of this imposter species drink milk like our young. Instead of a mouth right under the visor as a baby human, the baby imposters have a mouth on their midsection. Their mouths may look sharp from the outside but they actually have no internal teeth to injure the mother in anyway as they feed from her! Imposter babies are found to follow their mothers or fathers like human brood and blend in nicely unless they get playful, hungry, or angry. They will produce smalls tendrils from their mouth on their midsection. Make growls, snarling, or whines. When raised correctly we have found the baby imposters to grow into less murderous and more docile imposters during their search for a mate.

_**Seeders** _

Welcome to the seeder subspecies! Seeders pump their breeders full of seed to impregnate them!

Depending on how they're raised they will trick their chosen breeder they're human and when the breeder reacts sexually to the imposter the imposter will reveal their true nature and breed their breeder full!♡

Another way is to kill all the crewmates until they're the only ones left (the other imposter will do this as well after pumping their breeder full and their breeder is asleep) and raping their breeder💔. This "kill all for one" method is to reassure their breeder and brood will have enough food to last a few months in space where copulation will continue until landing.

Here is our current understanding of their genitali!

The average length is a good nine inches long.

We found the "flaps" of their penis move by themselves during copulation and insemination.

We also found the males have a "knot" of sorts. This end part stays against the member until he thrusts one last time and the flaps go back to ensure no seed slips out and the breeder is not able to escape while they're pumped full of seed for a full 5-10 minutes!♡ During this time the imposter will more then likely try and comfort their breeder with tendril massage or human comforting techniques they learned over time while living among the humans.

Some imposter will probably not reveal their true genitali until a few months into being with the breeder. This part of their body is the most vulnerable after all and they must be careful not to damage it.

Seeders are able to smell the most fertile female on a ship and thus that one will be their breeder! Seeders are known to care for their brood and protect their breeder and brood from any outside danger. They will protect their "family" to the end. We have found they care more for the brood then the breeder in some cases.

They also have a harsh way to mark a breeder as theirs. Their teeth are extra sharp so they will bite their breeder on the neck to show other imposters or humans this human female is currently taken. After being bitten we have found both the breeder and imposter change in attitude. When separated the breeder gets a harsh sex crave that they can't satisfy themselves. Their imposters will be able to smell this arousal and get back to their unprotected breeder thanks to this scent trail.♡

When their breeder is pregnant imposters have been found to be more territorial and protective of their breeder. They will cater to their breeder's every wish even if the breeder wants them to leave them alone.💔

_**Egg imposters** _

Welcome to the Egg imposters subspecies! As their name entails this imposter finds a breeder or "host" to pump full of their eggs!♡ It's mainly a pleasurable experience thanks to a natural aphrodisiac their body makes! This can be given via the slime on their tendrils, the barbs on their penis, or their seed!

Egg imposters act the same way as Seeders when it comes to a mate but strangely when they trick their host while pretending to be their "human" lover they will more then likely not slaughter the crewmates. We have yet to find a reason why and only have theories. A popular one is that they do this as to not overwhelm the mother or their murderous instinct is lost after laying their eggs and fertilizing them into their host. They still act as they are lovers and take care of their now pregnant host.♡

We have found the eggs grow to a little over double their original laying size inside the mother. This can be tricky as the average eggs laid inside the mother is 8-15 eggs.♡

Like the Seeders, Egg imposters have a sort of "knot" at their base. This knot is not as strong as the Seeders as the Egg layers may need to thrust once again to nudge one last egg inside the mother's womb.♡

Their tip flexes open when orgasm approaches. It fully opens as the imposter orgasms. This is in hopes the tip breaches the cervix and is stick inside the womb where they lay their eggs directly inside, filling the host full of eggs until they then pump their sperm inside to fertilize the eggs.

The eggs are then laid in 5 months once they reach full size. The host will have a sudden nesting instinct and will make a nest inside their closed room. The nest can be made with, pillows, blankets, bed sheets, and even the mother's own spare suits. The eggs will have tiny baby imposters you can see inside their egg and spot the color of the suit the imposter will have but it will be too small to see or hear as it is still developing inside. After this the host can chose to stay or leave, they may not have a choice as one their womb is empty many imposters pump it full once again.♡

Egg imposters are mainly protective of both their host and eggs. Comforting the host and caring for eggs if what their life dreams are. Though they do not slaughter everyone after breeding their host they will get rid of any human they find is a threat to their family. Killing or sending them out to space, it doesn't matter to them as long as the threat is gone.

While growing the imposters inside the eggs will get larger and be able to twitch or move in their eggs, their brains developing "dreams" early on. They will be able to see after three months and hear after four. They enjoy watching their parents move about the bedroom and listening in on conversation, learning to talk much earlier then any other imposter young thanks to this.

Egg imposters have not found a need to claim or mark a host so their teeth is not a sharp or pointy at their Seeder counterparts. They don't have as sensitive scent either so if an imposter loses their host they will walk blindly and search everywhere until the find their host once again.💔 Usually hugging their host as to calm their nerves as being separated from their breeder is very stressful for this subspecies.♡

_**Dancers** _

The dancer species are very hard to find and collect data on. This one is labeled as "extremely endangered" as is is an imposter and imposter breeding. The most data we have on this subspecies is that they go through my courtship hoops to chose their mate. The final stage is dancing much like seahorses. In all dances are instinctual and this one has many subspecies of their own making it hard to find a mate of the same dance species.♡

These dance species include Waltz, Tango, Freestyle, Ballet, Contemporary, and we're sure many more we weren't able to collect data on.

also much like seahorses most dancer imposters have males carry the young depending on their dance subspecies. The female will lay the eggs inside a pouch on the male and the male will fertilize them. They mark their mate by mixing their scents during the breeding process.♡ This species kills all humans on the ship before breeding.

When born the young imposters come out more as Seeder babies as they are not in their egg when pushed out by the male or female.

If two dancers are not the same subspecies then they will not be able to breed as they are infertile to one another. When they find this out they usually take out their anger on one another before they move on to find their true mate. These fights can be fatal and after being fooled many times many turn to rape instead of attacking in order to relieve stress.

That is currently all the info we have on this very rare imposter species. Hopefully they will be pulled out of extinction before they are gone for good.💔


	4. Ranking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's right my among us books also have rankings.

Welcome to this informational guide for newbies! In this chapter we talk about your rank with the space colonies!

_**Rank: Newbie** _

Don't worry. Everyone goes through this stage. You're fresh out of school and you're starting to go on mission after mission. Many newbies are sent together as they will make mistakes and learn better this way! Newbies get no patches or hats as their ranks is pretty obvious from how they act. They are given the longest missions so they will use the long trips as training in doing tasks and finding/ejecting imposters before it's too late. Newbies get some points after each mission, points can be used to buy any accessories you want. Most times their parents will use their points to buy their adult child an accessory.

_**Rank: Survivor** _

Congratulations! You jut finished your 10th successful mission. You more then likely have mastered the ropes and how to find imposters and accuse them accordingly so you get eject them and survive. You will be moved up with other Survivor ranked crewmates! Imposters are easily caught as they don't have the badges required if you're on a survivors only trip. Of course you can also choose to go on a mixed mission that will include a few newbies and mostly Survivor ranked individuals. Rarely will there be an Elite or two but it has been reported to happen once in a blue moon. The ship gets an upgrade, sleeping quarters improves along with the meals, and not to mention this is when you can chose to settle down or not. Marriage can happen in newbies and as late as elite status but many prefer to wait until survivor ranks to get attached to someone and committing to them, raising a family can be tough with the threat of imposters but thanks to that being almost eliminated in ships Survivor only this is your best chance. Points come easier now and we're sure you barely even notice them anymore, save up to give your grown child a gift or saving up for retirement? You get to choose.

_**Rank: Elite** _

You've finally reached the top! You've finished your 30th mission and survived imposter after imposter and done task after task! You get the official badges to show your rank and an option to wear the premium Elite hat to further show your status to others! You ship, sleeping quarters, and food quality and options shoot to the highest degree. Many slave away just dreaming of the day they'll be an Elite. Some elites have grown children that are collecting their first points. You may track your child via their point system and even forward some of your own points to them if they need it. Be careful though, this can sometimes lead to heartbreak when you check their point system and find the collector has been terminated. After 60+ missions you can retire and cash in your points for where you'll be allowed to live the rest of your days.

Good job Elites and good luck newbies!

All in a days work of the hard working crewmate! To the stars and beyond!


	5. Ancient history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What ancient impostors were like and what they looked like.

Impostors haven't always been our enemy since the dawn of time. Instead they were once out companions and even lovers!

**Names withheld by request of crew who first encountered the aliens.**

It started when humans were starting to travel through space and entered galaxy XC16. It was uncharted space and they were sent to explore. After traveling so much humans wrote off aliens as a myth until entering galaxy XC16. There they found what looked to be life that were thousands times bigger then humans.

_**First encounter** _

The curious humans on the ship suited up and went out to try and examine the beasts closer. Like preparing for a spacewalk everyone onboard the ship held their breath as one of their crew floated over to one of the large beasts. To everyone's surprise the beast slowly morphed and shrunk until it looked like a copy of the crewmate but there was some slight... flaws in it's design.

The newly morphed alien grabbed and held onto the heavily suited crewmember. A few other beasts too lead and they were brought inside the ship. The crew were terrified of what may happen but it seemed the beasts were more curious then threatening. They walked up on the walls and ceilings examining everything. Only making noises for communication. They also made very clear who they liked most out of the crew. They would also follow this crewmate more then other crewmates. Acting more as a lovesick pet then the dangerous threat they are today.

The crew soon enough went off to do tasks and the aliens followed curiously. Watching and sloppily trying to copy what the crew would do. The medics in the ship got curious of this and started to examine the aliens more closely. Finding that the aliens imitated as a sign of happiness or love. They also found that the aliens had different fins. The finds were larger on the males then the females and some fins were longer, more see through or solid, and some were even tattered looking or had a pattern.

After a while in space and charting out the new galaxy. The crew found that their alien companions started acting... Strangely... They would be more moody and aggressive to their own kind and a few of the crew. The males even formed fins on the side of their face to try and be more intimidating.

"Fighting for mate or protecting mate", "BIG", "Puffed out chest to look larger thus more threatening"

The males even started making "nest" like structures in every room of the ship that the alien "claimed". When asked about this the aliens, in broken English as they were still learning, said that this was part of their mating ritual. This of course made our medics perk up again and they started to analyze their behavior. The males would make a nest and fight other males for a certain room in the ship. Females would watch and go to males that they favored most out of the exchange and their brilliant mating display. The male's fin would wiggle like a snake slither and their suit would start to shift colors. The female, memorized, would be grabbed by the male's tendrils and pulled to him so they could begin mating.

However, this process was more confusing for the humans the aliens were trying to woo.

Humans prefer to stay on a habitable, colonized planet to go through pregnancy and give birth. Their alien partners were not happy about this and slowly persuaded the humans to go along with their mating requests. One of our medics were one of the lucky few to have an alien lover. Saying:

_"He was honestly insatiable but he gave me cuddle breaks and stopped when I asked so I can't really complain."_

Thanks to one of the medics being a mating partner to the alien they were able to sketch up what the alien's genitalia looked like. Shown here.

"Ancient impostor genitalia", "Can't breed humans", "2 meters long", "Moves on it's own so thrusting it not needed"

After a week of their alien friends being in a frenzy everything seemed to go back to normal. The aliens were no longer aggressive and most even apologetic for their past behaviors. Apologizing my sharing food, helping with many tasks, or even playing with the human or alien in question. As time went on the female aliens who mated with those of their species got heavy and started to lay eggs in the premade nests. Aliens who paired with humans were confused to what was the matter and seemed to be depressed as their fellow aliens had clutches of eggs. Inside the eggs you could see a little alien forming but only in their first form before shifting into what the crew looked like.

The humans of the pair tried to comfort their alien lovers. Some pushed away and ignored while other's had the alien cry in their arms. Wailing as if they were in pain. From hearing this wail the humans watched as some aliens that had clutches of eggs grab a few and give them to the human and alien pairs that had no eggs. The least donated was two and the most was four. Upon seeing the eggs in their nest the aliens adopted the eggs as if they were their own. Some female aliens even pulling their male human lovers to see what they had done and wanted praise. On the flip side our female medic with a male alien wrote this:

_"I don't know what happened but it seemed like he completely flipped a switch. I walked into the room and found him looking into the nest he made. A few eggs were inside. He trilled as he saw me and started to rub me with his tendrils in a massaging manner while cooing. Picking me up and making me lay back against him as we looked into the nest. He was acting as if I were the one who laid them though he knew that our room neighbors came and delivered them right in front of us an hour before."_

Never the less, the eggs grew and soon baby aliens were hatched. The squid like creatures took one look at their parents and tried their best to impersonate a baby human.

As the babies grew the aliens became more affectionate and started to teach their children the few words they knew at the time, same with tasks they excelled at. This means that each time a baby is born they will be taught more early so they can learn more as they grow. The crew seen made a name for the alien species as they took the form of them and tried to act human. Even trying to pretend to be a human or other alien for fun.

They labelled them as **_impostors_**.

Below is the only colored picture of an ancient impostor we have on file. This also concludes all we know of the ancient, friendly aliens impostors once were.

"Kinda see through. Like looking through tinted lens."


End file.
